


【Star Trek】【TOS】A Blind Letter

by longlongago215



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlongago215/pseuds/longlongago215
Summary: 脑洞。Spock Prime临终前留下的一封信。AOS背景下的TOS，他们属于群星。旧文存档。





	【Star Trek】【TOS】A Blind Letter

在今日的医疗检查后，我被新瓦肯的T'rin医官告知：我的大脑机能将于48.7个地球日后停止。根据我此刻的状况，我断定我至多只可在身体机能消退前进行16.8个地球日的行为活动。我还有172件事务尚未处理，而新瓦肯上也并没有能接收我katra的高灵亚僧侣。我应该开始交代后事，确保新瓦肯的重建进程并不会因为我的离去而产生停滞。作为一个瓦肯人，这才是逻辑的。但我的人类部分，却驱使我采取这种古老的方式记录我此刻的想法，用人类的词汇来说——遗言。  
我第一次收到的遗言来自我的挚友James T. Kirk。作为U.S.S Enterprise的舰长，他必须提前留给继任者一段影像阐明他的最终指令，以防他在五年任务中不幸因公殉职。我和Dr. McCoy在认定他已身亡的情况下观看了这段影像。与舰队传统的最终指令不同，Jim只是表明对我及Dr.McCoy的信任，并无条件认定我们能够通力合作。那一刻，我深埋在内心深处的悲恸与哀伤被这段并不逻辑的话语抚平，那时我并不会承认这个事实，就像我并不会承认死里逃生的Jim出现在我面前时我的欣喜与激动。自那之后，我越来越清楚地发现：我在没有任何外界因素的影响下也会对情感失去控制。五年任务的最后阶段，我又多次濒临情感失控的边缘。我认定这是我人类部分所导致的缺陷，而这个缺陷是可被修正的。基于自我评估，我决定回到瓦肯，修习高灵亚，希望可以通过承载逝者的katra，参考他们的知识来修正自己。  
我计划放弃我的t'hy'la去换取内心的平静，所幸我失败了。而在我长于人类的岁月中，我有足够的时间去后悔错失的3个地球年。我曾是一个不坦诚的瓦肯人，而早在我自我意识之前，Jim便已告知我该如何接受自己。他以为我听到的呼唤来自于V'Ger，我直到最后也没有告知他真相：是他的呼唤将我从光年之外带回进取号。这不是我欺瞒他的第一件事，却是最后一件。当然严格来说，这种说法已然无法成立，毕竟如今的我在这个世界里骗过另一个版本的他。  
而我的另一位朋友——估计他听到这称呼会摆出经典表情——Dr. McCoy在去世前特意传送了一段全息影像给我。和他每隔一段时间便寄给我的信息一样，他首先讲了一些无关主题的琐事，中间混杂了几个他觉得风趣的玩笑。与以往不同，他最终觉得有必要告诉我一件严肃的事情——他要去世了。他笑着说了许多感性的话，但我知道他饱受病情折磨的痛苦和隐藏在内心中关于死亡的恐惧与孤独。我们之间的katra的连接使我可以感知他。在收到他的信息前，我已在返还地球的航线上——为了与老朋友话别。  
“你这尖耳朵在我脑袋里塞了个灵魂，现在我在你脑袋里留下个窟窿，我们就算扯平了吧。我很抱歉，我得留你一人等待Jim，我太老了，坚持不住了。试着别那么孤独，我的朋友，祝你生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”伴随着他最后几句话而来的是剧烈的头痛和尖锐的耳鸣，一个空洞在我的精神领域中形成。我差点无法承受这卸下屏障的冲击，更重要的是，我的朋友再也无法回应我。虽然极其不逻辑，我却很欣慰Dr.McCoy在2370年底去世，就在Jim真正的“死讯”传来前的几个月。  
正如我所坚信的，Jim回来了，但他又立刻离开了。我还未从失而复得的喜悦中清醒过来，我又失去了他。 直至此刻，我也无法复述当时的情境。  
我终变成孤身一人。  
现在，轮到我对宇宙说再见了。这封遗言无处可寄，因为我并不属于这个世界，其次，即使我还在原先的时间线上，这样一件低效率的事情在瓦肯族人的眼中是不必要的，而我所有的人类朋友都已去世。我想现在的我只是需要去倾诉，去回忆，去铭记，为了我自己。  
我会将这封信传送到浩瀚的星空中。或许在未来某个时刻，我的自白会被被后继的探索者无意中发现，作为研究数据。在这里用一句Dr.McCoy的话：“谁在意呢？”  
生生不息，繁荣昌盛。

Spock


End file.
